Passengers in the Fourth Dimension
by MayFairy
Summary: Drabbles on every companion to travel with the Doctor, from the school teachers and his granddaughter to the girl who replaced her, and through every girl, woman, boy and man to travel with him, up until the Last Centurion and his family of Ponds.
1. Susan

**I really don't know why I keep starting new stories at 11pm at night. It's not a good idea. **

**But this is an idea I've wanted to do for a while. Little drabbles on every companion, from how the Doctor saw them. Because it's easier to do his views than a general view.**

**I'm doing them in order, and as I have began trying to watch Classic Who in chronological order (because I'm crazy, it's all SuperFunkyGirl1's fault), though I have seen lots of episodes already of Four and stuff...at first these drabbles should come out quite fast, up to Victoria, and then they are going to slow down, because I'm not going to write a drabble for someone who I haven't seen all of. And Victoria and Harry are going to come before Jamie and Sarah Jane (subsequently), because although Jamie was before Victoria and Sarah was before Harry, Victoria and Harry still left first. If you think this is not a good idea, let me know and I may change my mind...still not sure about it. **

**So the first is Susan, his granddaughter, who admittedly, I found rather annoying, but she had her useful moments, and she was very cute with the First Doctor. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He had always seen Susan as a child. She was his youngest granddaughter, how else was he going to see her? She was the only one in his family who thought the way he thought, dreamed of the things he dreamed. She had been so willing to run away from him, he almost wondered if she had never been aware of the scale of her actions, but it never seemed to bother her. She loved the travelling as much as he did.<p>

And Susan always made him proud, she may not always have been the bravest, but she stubbornly stood up for what she believed in, and her intelligence was not to be underestimated. She had looked after him and he had looked after her, the strange yet perfect balance. The crotchety old man and the beautiful young girl.

But somewhere along the way, she had bloomed from a child into a young woman, something he had either accidentally not seen or refused to accept. So when he realised that he was stifling her, that suddenly she was faced with an impossible choice, the man she had fallen in love with or her wizened old grandfather, he made the decision for her, and locked her out of the TARDIS before taking off.

And centuries later, in a war that seemed as though it would never end as it raged through time and space…he watched her die. And he never forgot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm assuming that Susan fought in the Time War. As a Time Lord, I figure that she would have had to...<strong>

**Let me know what you thought!**

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. Ian

**Okay, I admit, this one is a bit more than a drabble...but when someone is made of as much _awesome _as Ian, it's to be expected. And there is a smidge of implied Ian/Barbara in here because...because it's Ian and Barbara, basically. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed the Susan drabble: SuperFunkyGirl1, ZackAttack96, Laughy-Taffy the Grape, kie1993, Mrs11th, toavoidconversation! **

**You're all epic people. And the Ian/Barbara fic is nearly done. 16,287 words and counting! *faints from exhaustion* No, maybe three scenes left...a sort of filler-ish fluffy scene, a proposal and a wedding? IDK, we'll see...if it all flows I may get it done tomorrow, but I also have to play piano and learn more Spanish...tomorrow is my last day of summer holidays. :( **

**Enjoy the Ian epic! **

* * *

><p>He had not particularly liked Ian Chesterton at first. How could he, when the man stormed into his TARDIS invited and inexplicitly made a nuisance of himself? And the man had been so insistent about the impossibility of time travel and the dimensionally transcendental properties of the TARDIS, it had been all the Doctor could do not to laugh in his face and kick him out into the Time Vortex.<p>

Wait, no, he had done that regardless. The laughing part, anyway.

The Doctor pointedly never admitted to what he had clearly done; despite Ian's storming into his TARDIS, the Doctor had for all intents and purposes kidnapped the two schoolteachers in his moment of selfish impulse.

Eventually both men had realised the other's worth, and the Doctor had begun to see things about Ian Chesterton that he had originally overlooked. He was a brave, intelligent man who did not hesitate to fight for his friends and do his best to protect them.

(Particularly Barbara, but that was to be expected. After all, people who are 'just friends' did not exchange nearly so many seemingly 'innocent' touches so unnecessarily, though that was an entirely different matter, but one the Doctor had not been oblivious to in the slightest.)

Despite how their relationship had started off, the Doctor had developed a very close friendship with Ian Chesterton. The science teacher had given him an insight into human morality and justice, and a certain chivalry that at least partly imparted onto the Time Lord. And in return, the Doctor had shown Ian that not everything in the world of science was as Ian had thought, and shown him a universe full of magical wonders and scientific miracles.

There were times when the Doctor simply found himself disagreeing with Ian (and in the more heated arguments, Barbara - or occasionally Vicki - often had to reason with both in order to keep the peace), such as when in Rome, and Ian and Barbara had both been completely content with lazing around the villa they were staying in. The Doctor couldn't understand it himself; why lounge around doing nothing when you could go out into the world and explore? Luckily, Vicki had shared this sentiment, so he had not been alone in his more adventurous exploits there.

Ian's departure had been a shock; he had not seen it coming in the slightest, there was merely a sudden demand out of the blue to be taught to use the Dalek time machine to get home. Naturally he had refused because he knew the likelihood of either Ian or Barbara getting killed in the process, and for one shining moment, he had been sure that he had convinced them that he was never going to budge on the matter. Only somehow…Vicki had convinced him to help them. He had been unhappy about it until he saw how happy the two humans were back in their own time, and he realised that he had done the right thing, however hard.

But out of all the young men to ever travel in the TARDIS with him over all the centuries, Ian Chesterton was always going to be the first, and certainly one of the finest.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! The Barbara one should be out shortly after the IanBarbara fic is finished...and then Vicki, who is a weird favourite of mine. Most underrated companion EVER, except perhaps Liz Shaw. :) **

**Anyway, I would love it if you could drop in a review and let me know what you thought of it! Many thanks...**

**-MayFairy :) **


End file.
